Soaked In Tears
by wolverinacullen
Summary: Dedicated to Tommy Joe Ratliff, in wishes his father gets well soon. An Adommy fic in which Tommy needs certian arms to hold him while he aches...


**Soaked in Tears**

_Soaked to the bone_

_and sink like a stone_

_walk home alone_

_It's not the first time_

_It's not the worst crime_

_Your soul will be okay_

Tommy sunk to his knees. He was a sobbing mess, his tears coming too fast to control. He needed his babyboy...he felt so lost, so alone...he couldn't escape it. It was less and less of the fact that he had to leave the tour where he was seeing the country with the man he loved and come back home to be with his sick father, and more and more of Adam wasn't there. Adam wasn't holding him, wasn't kissing him, wasn't making him smile...he needed Adam. Badly. He heard Adam missed him, had kissed the air where he should've been, and he'd full on broke down. His babyboy needed him too...but he had to stay.

_When you've had enough_

_Searching for love_

_And you miss the touch_

_Of someone new..._

_Burned by your dreams_

_It's never how it seems_

_Cold, crushed esteem..._

_Seek shelter and hide forever_

_Your soul will be okay_

Adam sat on the bus wrapped in Cam's arms. He'd come to her because he could trust her. Because she wouldn't make fun of his tears. He needed Tommy...he considered calling, but he was so scared...

"Adam, stop crying please" she begged him, for who-knows-what-number time. Her attempts at healing him had been in vain. Tommy's tweets had been cheerful at best. Had he wanted to go away? Had he really wanted this and been afraid to ask? He would've given Tommy everything...he already had.

_And you've had enough_

_Searching for love_

_but you miss the touch_

_of someone new_

_I've had enough_

_Searching for love_

_and you miss the touch_

_of someone new_

Finally, blessedly, the phone in Adam's hand rang; Tommy's ringtone.

"Glitterbaby?" he managed to sob into the phone.

"Oh babyboy...I never should've left..." Tommy was crying, breaking down, and all Adam could do was sit and listen and hope to god everything was okay.

"Where are you?" Adam asked.

"Home right now" Tommy said, "Adam, I miss you so much...I need you..."

Adam looked to Cam with determination in his eyes. She went up front in the bus and told the driver they were taking a little detour from the hotel. Monte and LP were already asleep, waiting to get to the hotel, but Adam needed this...he needed to make sure Tommy knew...

"I love you Tommy" Adam whispered to him, regaining his voice.

He could hear Tommy's smile through the phone. It was a sad one, in which the curves of his soft pink lips would turn upward so slightly..."I love you too Adam."

_Soaked to the bone_

_Sink like a stone_

_I will take you home_

_It's not the first time_

_It's not the worst crime_

Adam sprinted off the bus to get to Tommy's door. His necklaces jingled as they beat against his neck. The front of his white t-shirt was dotted with black, eyeliner stained tears. Paths were traced down his face from eyeliner and silver eyeshadow smearing with his tears.

The door swung open, revealing Tommy in a too-large t-shirt and pajama pants, his face red and eyes still tearing. The tears spilled over as he saw Adam before him. Adam moved inside, cupping Tommy's face in his hands and kissed him. His kiss was long, loving and passionate. He loved the man in his arms, and not even his music would pull him away now.

"Baby...Adam" Tommy sobbed between kisses. He leaned his nose in to brush Adam's, his cheek against Adam's cheek. His breath came hard as their lips molded together and broke apart. Adam wrapped his arms tightly around his smaller lover and held him to his chest in a bear hug Tommy had needed to feel.

"I'm here glitterbaby. I'm here and I'm never going anywhere. Not when you need me" Adam murmured.

"Stay with me tonight...please" Tommy nearly begged, his fingers winding in the tearstained shirt.

Adam gently guided Tommy so they both lay on his couch, his fingers stroking Tommy's hair, his lips very gently pressing to his, his neck, his nose, his cheek, his forehead...wherever he wanted to be kissed.

When Adam and Tommy didn't emerge after two hours, Cam went inside to check on them. The door was unlocked, but it was no problem. It seemed like the busses would be camping out in LA for the night.

Adam was laying on the couch, Tommy wrapped tightly in his arms, and they had both fallen asleep together.

_Our souls will be okay._

**The End**

_Song: Soaked-Adam Lambert_


End file.
